


Supernatural & Blue Bloods I Almost Lost Joe

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Supernatural & Blue Bloods Collide [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Castle, Supernatural, The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: F/M, Graphic births, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Near Death, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Joe Reagan was investigating the Blue Templar, but while on his beat, something happens. All of sudden, he has these bullets that he managed to stop. It scared him but made him wonder, who would kill him, and try to make it look like he would die in the line duty.Whoever these people are with the Blue Templar, they must be doing bad things if they want to kill him. He then is scared that this will put Dean and their two children in serious danger. It gets harder when Joe learns something else.Back to back, what were they both doing when this happens? Will they be able to take down the Blue Templar? Why kill him? Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like, please no harsh comments please.





	Supernatural & Blue Bloods I Almost Lost Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, don't like, no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this. If you enjoy read and review.

Supernatural & Blue Bloods I Almost Lost Joe

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to the show Supernatural and Blue Bloods, the only thing I own is the characters Alex and Hope. The plot stays with Blue Bloods. 

[Still add this, read and enjoy the story. If you don’t like this story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

Joe Reagan was investigating the Blue Templar, but while on his beat, something happens. All of sudden, he has these bullets that he managed to stop. It scared him but made him wonder, who would kill him, and try to make it look like he would die in the line duty.

Whoever these people are with the Blue Templar, they must be doing bad things if they want to kill him. He then is scared that this will put Dean and their two children in serious danger. It gets harder when Joe learns something else.

Back to back, what were they both doing when this happens? Will they be able to take down the Blue Templar? Why kill him? Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like, please no harsh comments please.

* * *

Prologue

Joe Reagan had to stop a second because of the dizzy spell that hit him. He continued his beat, right now Dean is working. Hope is in preschool, Alex is with his great grand pops. He wipes a tear leaving his eye.

Hope is four years old and Alex is now one year old. It sadden him that his children are growing up. Sometimes he wishes Hope was still the same baby girl he loved and breastfed until he was finished.

He winces, remembering that with Hope, it’s like he’s breastfeeding, a piranha and it hurt more with teeth. Joe decided to stop a second and take a breath.

Work is good, and it looks like he’s going to be finished soon. Five tickets handed out and now he’s going to go around this corner.

While going that way, something felt off. He looks in front and back, making it wonder what’s going on.

He then felt something graze his arm and then he freezes the whole scene, and turns. Three bullets are there, aimed at him, but they were at a far distance.

Joe ends up jumping out of the way and getting his radio as the bullets miss him.

He radios, “Shots fired, shots fired, Officer hit. I’m at the corner at third and fourth avenue. Send back up in.”

Joe pants, and looks to see that there are no more bullets, without thinking he freezes the scene again and looks, no more bullets, but what is going on? He unfreezes the scene, when an ambulance comes in.

Joe didn’t have time to react when he ended up puking his lunch and then seeing blackness.

Dean gets out and catches him, carrying him bridal style immediately to the back, as they quickly leave. He starts hooking an IV line while checking him, noting that he’s really pale.

Joe blinks and cries, “Babe, what happen?”

Dean sees and cleans his arm, causing him to hiss. As he bandages it up, then rubs his boyfriend’s back.

Dean asks, “What happen baby?”

Joe sobs, “I got shot at, three more where targeted for me. I think they’re trying to attack me to silence me from learning about the Blue Templar.”

Dean hugs him, “Well for now we need to get you checked out.”

Joe nods.

Dean adds, “Tell him.”

Joe sighs, “I DON’T WANT TO. OKAY, FOR NOW CAN I SEE THE KIDS?”

Dean nods, “Your grandpa is bringing them in.”

Joe nods, as Dean lets him lay back, and they take him in. He ends up falling asleep as they have blood and urine taken from him. Henry brings the kids in. Alex is picked up by Dean, while he carries Hope to her momma. She lays her head on his chest.

Hope cries, “Momma, mommy, what happen?”

Henry looks, “I’d like to know too.”

Dean sighs, “Can we wait for Joe to wake up to tell you? He’s exhausted and recovering from adrenaline.”

Henry nods, as Hope continues to cuddle with her momma. Alex is currently suckling his index finger as Dean sighs, he nearly lost his boyfriend.

Doctor returns, “Hey I got Officer Reagan’s blood work.”

Dean looks, “What? I didn’t know and neither did Joe.”

Doctor nods, “We need to do a couple test to be sure.”

Dean nods, “Let him sleep.”

* * *

.Five Hours Ago.

Joe Reagan

Joe was looking at the paper and sighs, right now he’s on his own for investigating this case. Right now, he’s got information and is looking at the paperwork, at six in the morning.

His shift isn’t until nine, but for now this is important. He was sipping coffee which to him tasted off. While drinking, he grabs his notebook that’s he keeping hidden.

For him, he doesn’t know who to trust until he’s got more information. 

While looking, he looks to see that he’s going to need to make sure this information is secure. He puts it away in the safe he and Dean keep, but also change the password every six weeks.

He puts it away, when he sees two pair of green eyes with arms reaching out to him. Joe goes over and picks up Alex, who lays his head on his shoulder. Dean last night was finished and empty in breastfeeding Alex.

Alex was different from Hope, he never bit Dean while being breastfeed, but for now he’s happy that both children are happy and healthy. He and Dean had Alex checked and the Doctor told him that he’s a carrier like Dean and him.

For now whoever Alex dates is entirely up to him.

Alex babbles about his dream about the unicorn taking him to the land of ice cream and gum drops. Joe then gets Alex is breakfast with cereal and milk. He warms up the milk bottle and then lets Alex gulp his milk.

While feeding him, Dean surprises him by kissing him.

Joe kisses back, “Hey babe. Alex decided to wake up. I didn’t get his cereal yet, but for now he’s full of milk.”

Then he burps Alex, who lets out a loud blech right in Joe’s face. Joe sighs as he claps his hands, and laughs. Then after getting him in his highchair, he sees Hope stretching her arms as Joe hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Then he moves quickly, apparently his son’s burped caused him stomach to churn. Then he ends up puking the coffee he was drinking and dinner from last night. He wipes and rinses his mouth, feeling tired, so he crawls back into bed, setting his alarm for work.

Dean checks to see that Joe is sleeping, Dean sighs, he works too hard sometimes. He makes the kids oatmeal and bacon. While the kids eat, he looks at the calendar and sees that he has work at ten to eight which means Joe will be home at seven.

Alex is going to be with Henry and Hope has preschool. He turns to see Hope is feeding Alex breakfast like Alex is doing to Hope. He remembers Hope feeding Joe, he tried to have her eat, but she would hold the fork with the pancake.

Joe gave in and it helped her eat.

He hopes the kids will grow out of that. Hope finishes feeding Alex and Alex sighs.

Alex turns, “Momma, done.”

Hope turns, “Mommy where is momma?”

Dean helps Alex out, “Sleeping, for now let’s get you both ready. You get for preschool, okay baby girl.”

Hope nods as she starts to shower, and Dean then gets her towel letting her dry herself. Then she changes into her outfit, overall shorts, with sneakers and a long-sleeved shirt.

Dean goes and showers Alex, who splashes the water, yep Alex loves his shower times. The problem is getting him out.

Hope comes in to brush her teeth, “Alex grandpops is waiting.”

Alex turns, “Grandpopsie? Mommy, ready.”

Dean smiles, yep the kids love their grandpop because he spends the day and spoils them. After getting Alex in his overalls and shirt. He has Alex sit in his crib while Joe comes out of the shower, wiping his mouth as he changes to get ready for work.

Dean quickly showers and gets the kids in the car. After giving a kiss to Joe. And the kids get a kiss from Joe. He takes them to their destinations.

Hope with her lunch box at preschool and Alex with his grandpops.

Joe looks to see that the apartment is empty as he gets ready to do his patrol, when he looks to see something is off, Dean has been teaching him more mechanics and then sighs, great.

Dean pulls in, “What’s wrong babe?”

Joe points, “Someone cut my brake lines.”

Dean kneels and checks, “Yeah, it looks like it would have caused an accident had you driven to work. No sweat babe I’ll take you to work myself.”

Joe hugs him, “THANK YOU.”

Dean kisses him, “Hey, you’re my babe. Now let’s go or I’ll have speed to get you to work my little cinnamon roll.”

Joe laughs as they take him to work, letting him off. And giving him his lunch box. While Joe gets ready, he notices his pale appearance. Joe sighs, he needs to lay off the coffee sometimes.

He sits down to see their Sargent and Captain explaining what they are to do. Joe is excited to be able to work by himself, while waiting, he writes down information about what’s going to happen.

Joe was then given a text message from his grandpa, it was a picture of Alex jumping up and down. He smiles, yep, his kids are what helps him throughout the day.

After being give their orders, Joe starts his beat patrol. He barely made it second when he had to stop because of a dizzy spell. It passed a few seconds, but that dizzy spell really hit him.

He opens his eyes and sighs, a few officers give him a weird look. Apparently they don’t like the fact that he’s gay and has a boyfriend with two kids. He ignores them as he starts his beat.

Joe was looking at the many cars that are parked, he found one with an expired meter. So he starts to write the ticket, while writing it, he notices that it seemed like something was off for today.

There was his car’s brakes getting cut.

Then when he came in, his locker looked it had been looked in.

He suspects the templar is trying to get him off the case. No, he’s a Reagan which means he’s stubborn and will not let down from this case.

His FBI contact gave him some information and for he’s going to look at it later. Dean told him there wasn’t any hunting cases and right now Sam is getting his tests done to see if he’s a carrier or not.

John their father so far hasn’t tried to contact him, but he has tried to contact Dean to leave Joe. Claiming that Joe would be too busy as a cop to help take care of their kids.

Dean was glad he didn’t bring up marriage, because right now he’s not ready and wanted to a year. Without the pressure of his father trying to force him to marry Joe or Joe proposing to Dean.

Joe was finished writing the ticket, when he notice that it was close to lunchtime and sighs, he’s not going to be able to run back and get his lunch box, or he might. While walking back to get his lunch box, he notice that his box was missing.

He looks to see that his lunch was tossed in the garbage.

Joe then goes to the nearest little shop and got a sandwich to eat with chips and water. He starts back and sits in the break room and ate his lunch. Enjoying it, he notice that one or two of the officers were going into the locker room.

He didn’t think anything of it until he remembered he kept his locker locked, so nothing to worry about. But while going back to his locker, he looks to see someone posted a note.

With anger, he crumbles it and throws it away, thinking, they’ll go away. While getting back to his beat, he was glad to alone and followed at his own pace. As he continues to second avenue, he notices that it seems like something is off.

He wasn’t sure why something would feel off.

He had a great lunch, but sadly lost his lunch box contents to the garbage. His training officer had faith in him while his brother was still on his ass.

He looks to see that there is a car that needed a ticket, so he pulls out his notebook and starts to fill out another ticket. That makes it his fifth ticket so far. His lucky day.

* * *

Dean Winchester

Five Hours Ago

Dean was driving to work, when he felt like it was odd that his boyfriend’s brakes would be cut. Right now he decided to call their insurance, probably some idiot having a kick at this.

Then he remembers that his boyfriend is working on the Blue Templar case. Basically the FBI came to him about possible corrupt cops. It scared Dean that maybe the cops who are corrupted might be responsible for doing this.

He sighs as he pulls in and gets dressed, while dressing up, he notices that there seem to be less staff and decided to think nothing off it.

He started as he gets in the area to talk with a few of the doctors, when he and Jess, who training with him, are called to a carrier who was working when his wife was shot and is in labor right now.

Jess is driving, “Who is it?”

Dean looks, “Wow, Richard Castle Beckett, okay, so we’ll let the second one work on taking Kate Beckett to the hospital for surgery, let’s see how dilated Richard is to determine if he’s safe to move or not.”

Jess nods, “How’s Joe?”

Dean sighs, “Care brakes got cut.”

Jess sighs, “He needs to tell his mom Dean.”

Dean sighs, “You and I both know he wants to have a little more evidence to take to his mother.”

Jess sighs, “Stubborn like a Winchester.”

Dean playfully pouts, “Hey.”

Jess laughs, “Looks like we made it, come on Dean.”

Dean and Jess go up to where the Kate is being checked out while Richard is leaning on the wall, panting and groaning in pain.

Dean says, “Mr. Beckett. I’m Dean Winchester, I need to see how dilated you are okay?”

Richard nods, “Call me Castle, is my wife going to be okay?”

Jess answers, “Sir for now they are going to take her and for now focus on delivering your first born.”

Castle shakes his head, “I have two girls. (He groans) For now I have my third. You have kids?”

Dean checks, “Wow, nine centimeters. We can’t take you in, you’re too close to giving birth. Has your water broken? Oh man- (Dean feels his knees getting wet) you’re water broke.”

Castle groans, “What now?”

Dean looks, “I have two children. My boyfriend and I both had them. My eldest is four and youngest is one.”

Castle groans, “That’s cool, right now this hurts.”

Dean rubs his arm, “Just breathe, and think about that little life coming in.”

Castle nods, “Any chance I can get drugs?”

Dean shakes his head, “Sorry, on the next contraction give me big push.”

Castle moans, then groans as he bears down, grunting and yelling at the pain. He sighs and ends up pushing again, groaning at the pain.

Dean was glad he had removed Castle’s pants to help the baby have room.

Dean looks ,”Okay, push.”

Castle groans, pushing down, grunting at the pain. Jess lets him take her hand as he groans, then Dean sees he’s close.

Dean looks, “Okay, your going to hate this but I need you to pant, otherwise you’ll tear.”

Castle sighs, and ends up forcing himself to pant, feeling his body nearly split as he screams, feeling his baby’s head leave.

He then looks, “Give me a big push.”

Castle wonders how long he’s stuck pushing, then ends up pushing, screaming as he feels the baby leave his body. Dean cleans the baby’s mouth, as the baby cries, not liking this cold world.

Dean wraps the baby as Castle sobs, looking at his new child.

Dean hands him, “You have a beautiful baby boy.”

Castle kisses his forehead, “Hello my little one. I’m you’re mommy.”

Dean and Jess get him on the stretcher as they take Castle in the back. While loading him, Castle unbuttons his shirt after letting Dean hold his son as his son latches on, wincing from his bite.

Dean sees, “He’s biting?”

Castle nods, “Like I gave birth to a tiny piranha.”

Dean smiles, “Like my boyfriend with our first child Hope. Kept biting while breastfeeding her. He swears our child is a piranha.”

He smiles, “Thank you.”

Dean rubs his arm, “No problem, no we’re going to take you in and I’ll have the Doctor let you know what’s going on with your wife, that okay?”

Castle nods as he looks to see his son sleeping and still suckling his pectoral. He didn’t have heart to move him. While Castle and his son was being looked at, he had Kate’s doctor know that since Castle is there, to let him know what’s going on with his wife.

Dean sits down with Jess.

Jess sighs, “Wow, the Richard Castle, is it too late to get his autograph.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, “I think he’s tired since he just gave birth and his wife is in surgery. We’ll ask later.”

Jess sighs, “Well I can dream, so what now.”

Doctor comes in, “Hey which one you delivered Baby boy Beckett Castle.”

Dean raises his arm.

Doctor says, “Good work, for now his wife is in surgery, but it’s looking promising that she’ll be fine.”

Jess nods, “That’s perfect.”

Another person, “I have another carrier, who wants this one.”

Dean and Jess get up.

Person explains, “This carrier is in your backyard. A cop, was on patrol with his partner, when they got in a gun fire, but ended okay. A second one will go with you guys. But this cop is in labor and needs help let’s go.”

Jess and Dean get in quickly.

Dean wonders, “Is today labor day?”

Jess shrugs, “Could be just someone wanting to work until the baby is ready to come out.”

Dean sighs, “Extreme and odd. Who does that?”

Jess points out, “You gave birth when the hunt was finished. Joe did too.”

Dean laughs, “Good point. Now the Officer is Officer Stanton. Yeah, I know him, Joe mentioned he’s been working there for nearly three years. Nice guy and a carrier too.”

Jess looks, “Okay, let’s get there or else that baby will come out angry we didn’t deliver them.”

Dean nods, “Let’s go. Oh hey a text from Joe. Really?! That’s waste of food.”

Jess wonders, “What, wow, that’s weird.”

Dean adds, “If I tell you this, please don’t tell anyone.”

Jess looks, “Secret stays between us, what’s the problem.”

Dean seems uncertain, “I had to pick up Joe because his car brakes were cut.”

Jess is worried, “Why?”

Dean thinks, “Joe thinks it might the Blue Templar. Even I don’t know that much.”

Jess thinks, “I’m not sure either, for now let’s focus on this okay?”

Dean nods, “Let’s do this.”

They park and see that the suspect is being brought into the second van, tried to shot himself, but failed to do so. He looks to see the Officer sitting inside his squad car, looking flustered and panting.

He goes in, “I’m Doctor Winchester, this is Doctor Jess. Can I look to see how dilated you are.”

Dean Stanton nods, “Okay, (he groans) where’s Brutus?”

Jess is confused.

Dean checks, “You’re eight centimeters. Looks good, has your water broken?”

Dean Stanton shakes his head.

Dean sees another cop come in.

Brutus kiss Dean Stanton, “Sorry babe Paul took the squad car back. You okay?”

He shakes his head, “The baby is coming.”

Dean checks, “Let’s load him onto the back and take him to the hospital.”

Brutus nods and picks up Dean Stanton who groans, as he lifted and carried to the stretcher. When he set him on his feet, Dean Stanton felt a pop inside and water gushing from him.

Brutus rubs his back, “Easy babe. Come on.”

Dean helps as Dean Stanton is taken in, Dean and Brutus help him out of his uniform, and leaving his white t-shirt on. Lowering him, they start to drive when Dean notices labor got quicker.

Dean is forced to have Jess pull over, Dean Stanton groans, and grunts at this pressure.

Dean looks, “Look like we need to pull over this baby is starting to crown. Okay since your Dean and I’m Dean. How bout Stanton? On the next contraction give me a big push.”

Stanton nods and pushes, grunting and groaning. He follows Dean’s count to ten before panting. He then bears down again, gripping Brutus’s hand as he bears down hard.

Dean looks, “Okay, now let the baby’s head go out on their own. If you push, you’ll tear. Pant, believe me I’ve been in your shoes.”

Stanton cries as he pants, screaming as he feels the baby’s head leave. Then ends up push again, Dean sees the baby turning, and the cord is not around their neck.

He then tells him, “Okay, one last push.”

Stanton shakes his head, “No this is too much I can’t-.”

He ends up bearing down hard, screaming as he pushes with all his might, feeling the baby leave his shaking body. He sobs with his baby as the baby coughs and starting cry. Dean cleans the baby’s face as he looks.

Dean smiles, “You have a son.”

Stanton opens his arms as Dean lets him cradle his son. Adjusting the stretcher, he sobs while holding his baby boy, who yawns and looks him with identical blue eyes. 

Brutus kisses his sweaty forehead, “He’s just as perfect as his mother.”

Stanton sobs, “Hi baby boy. Damn he’s perfect.”

Dean taps on the window letting Jess know they can move it. While driving back, Dean watches as Brutus helps cut Stanton’s shirt, letting their new son latch on and start nursing.

Stanton looks at Brutus with red rimmed eyes as he feel’s Brutus’s hand cradling his cheek.

Then thinks, “What should we name him?”

Stanton thinks, “Jonathan Christopher Stanton Howell or Jace.”

As if agreeing Jace as he is switched lets out a coo while latching on again. Dean writes their son’s name down as he’s taken to his bedroom. With a promise to from Stanton to talk to Joe soon since he hasn’t seen him, Dean and Jess collapse at the cafeteria.

Dean lays his head on his hands.

“Another eight hours and so far we’ve delivered two babies.”

Jess rubs his back, “Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine.”

Dean sighs, “Yeah, just another day at work.”

Jess looks, “Well it’s our lunch break, hungry.”

Dean sighs, “Yeah, come on.”

While the two eat, Dean gets text from Joe about his day, that and it seems like it’s going slow today. Dean agrees with that.

He looks at the food, and sighs, it seems like yesterday, he and Joe were having sex in the back of his impala and now working. Hunting cases are a little scarce which gives Dean and Joe time to work and spend time with the kids.

It sadden Joe and Dean that Hope is in preschool and while working, the teacher approached Dean about putting Hope in Kindergarten since she is mature enough.

Joe thought the idea was good, so in a few weeks she’s going to Kindergarten.

Then while eating a guy comes in, “Hey we need you to for an immediate pick up. A cop doing his patrol nearly got killed. Officer Reagan I believe.”

Dean nearly chocked on his food. His Joe.

Jess rubbed his back, “Come on.”

Dean gets in the car quickly as they go to pick up Joe. Apparently there was gun fire, and Joe was walking when it nearly shot him four times. He’s okay, but is hurt.

Dean nearly sobbed, he almost lost his boyfriend and he himself suspects it has to do with the Blue Templar.

Jess wonders, “You think this Blue Templar is trying to stop him from learning something.”

Dean nearly sobs, “Probably.”

After pulling in Dean sees Joe has blood running down his arm as he quickly takes Joe and loads him onto the van and sees a few people backing him up.

Joe is sat back.

Dean noticed he looks pale and close to collapsing, he has blood and urine requested as they head back.

* * *

Joe Reagan

Before He Was Shot

Joe was back at his beat, taking in the things around him. Noting the changes because sometimes there might be a few differences at a beat that sometimes change will always happen.

No matter where the person goes.

Joe Reagan had to stop a second because of the dizzy spell that hit him. He continued his beat, right now Dean is working. Hope is in preschool, Alex is with his great grand pops. He wipes a tear leaving his eye.

Hope is four years old and Alex is now one year old. It sadden him that his children are growing up. Sometimes he wishes Hope was still the same baby girl he loved and breastfed until he was finished.

He winces, remembering that with Hope, it’s like he’s breastfeeding, a piranha and it hurt more with teeth. Joe decided to stop a second and take a breath.

Work is good, and it looks like he’s going to be finished soon. Five tickets handed out and now he’s going to go around this corner.

While going that way, something felt off. He looks in front and back, making it wonder what’s going on.

He then felt something graze his arm and then he freezes the whole scene, and turns. Three bullets are there, aimed at him, but they were at a far distance.

Joe ends up jumping out of the way and getting his radio as the bullets miss him.

He radios, “Shots fired, shots fired, Officer hit. I’m at the corner at third and fourth avenue. Send back up in.”

Joe pants, and looks to see that there are no more bullets, without thinking he freezes the scene again and looks, no more bullets, but what is going on? He unfreezes the scene, when an ambulance comes in.

Joe didn’t have time to react when he ended up puking his lunch and then seeing blackness.

Dean gets out and catches him, carrying him bridal style immediately to the back, as they quickly leave. He starts hooking an IV line while checking him, noting that he’s really pale.

Joe blinks and cries, “Babe, what happen?”

Dean sees and cleans his arm, causing him to hiss. As he bandages it up, then rubs his boyfriend’s back.

Dean asks, “What happen baby?”

Joe sobs, “I got shot at, three more where targeted for me. I think they’re trying to attack me to silence me from learning about the Blue Templar.”

Dean hugs him, “Well for now we need to get you checked out.”

Joe nods.

Dean adds, “Tell him.”

Joe sighs, “I DON’T WANT TO. OKAY, FOR NOW CAN I SEE THE KIDS?”

Dean nods, “Your grandpa is bringing them in.”

Joe nods, as Dean lets him lay back, and they take him in. He ends up falling asleep as they have blood and urine taken from him. Henry brings the kids in. Alex is picked up by Dean, while he carries Hope to her momma. She lays her head on his chest.

Hope cries, “Momma, mommy, what happen?”

Henry looks, “I’d like to know too.”

Dean sighs, “Can we wait for Joe to wake up to tell you? He’s exhausted and recovering from adrenaline.”

Henry nods, as Hope continues to cuddle with her momma. Alex is currently suckling his index finger as Dean sighs, he nearly lost his boyfriend.

Doctor returns, “Hey I got Officer Reagan’s blood work.”

Dean looks, “What? I didn’t know and neither did Joe.”

Doctor nods, “We need to do a couple test to be sure.”

Dean nods, “Let him sleep.”

Joe forces his eyes to open.

“No what’s wrong with me? Is I’m dying before noon or dinner syndrome.”

Henry gives a look, “My grandson being a smart-ass drama queen syndrome.”

Hope laughs, “Grandpops is funny.”

Doctor comes over, “Let me probe to check with this and the ultrasound.”

Joe nods as Hope sits up watching as her momma winces while the Doctor touches his stomach. That looked different.

Doctor smears something that causes Joe to jump.

“Make it cold Doctor I’m sure I almost peed.”

Hope says, “Yuck.”

Doctor laughs, “Only for the best Officer, yeah, here’s your source. Here’s a syndrome, I’m nearly ten weeks currently nine weeks pregnant and will give birth in eight months syndrome.”

Joe and Dean says, “What?!”

Joe, “THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE I’M ON BIRTH CONTROL AND DEAN ARE WE STILL USING THOSE CONDOMS THAT HAVE HOLES.”

Dean thinks, “No, maybe one or two.”

Joe sobs, “I’m-.”

Dean hugs his boyfriend who is crying with Hope in the middle, he rub’s Joe’s back.

He sobs, “I COULD HAVE LOST THE BABY AND NEARLY KILLED.”

Dean wipes his eyes, “Babe tell your mother. You nearly died twice. Once with car brakes, now with getting shot at.”

Hope hugs Joe, “Momma don’t die. Please no die.”

She starts crying and Dean sees Joe is crying with his daughter. While Doctor gets pictures, Dean gets Joe to calm down as Hope does, and ends up sleeping in his arms.

Henry says grimly, “Is there something you need to Frank and me Joseph Maxwell Reagan?”

Joe nods numbly.

Dean wipes his eyes, “Later right now, you and the baby need to sleep. And Hope does too. I’ll call your mother.”

Frank surprises them, “I think I got the message.”

Frank sits down, “My son is pregnant again. And nearly died. What the hell is going on?”

Dean sighs, “We’ll talk later. For now Joe is tired and needs to sleep if not for the baby for himself too. I have to get back to work, I’ll be back to pick them up.”

Frank nods, knowing Dean is trying to distract himself without falling apart. Dean was going to Jess, when she hugs him as he sobs. He nearly lost both his boyfriend and unborn child. All because of this stupid Blue Templar, he will stop them.

No matter what it took.

* * *

Dean Winchester and Joe Reagan

Joe wakes up, and is gagging, so Frank quickly gets a bed pan as his youngest pukes in it. Then after ten minutes, he’s panting and looking around.

Then it hits him.

He almost go shot.

He’s pregnant with their third child.

He looks to see it’s nearly close to nine.

Dean comes in and hugs him tightly. 

Joe hugs back.

Dean sits down, “You’re mom and grandpops want answers.”

Joe sighs, “They know?”

Frank says grimly, “We know. The car brakes, the shooting, what is happening Joseph Maxwell Reagan.”

Joe sighs, “It’s a long story.”

Henry holding Alex, who is sleeping, “We have time, now tell us.”

Joe takes a breath, “I was approached by the FBI to investigate this group called the Blue Templar with the link of corrupted cops in the police station. I have the information. I don’t know, I guess they’re trying to stop me from learning the truth. I nearly got…shot. I could have lost my baby.”

Dean didn’t hesitate to hold Joe as he started crying, it scared him that he was this close to getting killed. Joe ended up crying himself to where he’s exhausted, he continued to hold onto Hope as he looked at his two kids.

Alex who is awake and currently crawling to him. Hope who is playing high-five with him. He sighs, as he rubs his midsection where his baby is growing inside.

Frank sits next to him, “Why didn’t you approach me about this?”

Joe sighs, rubbing his red rimmed eyes.

“I didn’t know who to trust because of the information I got. Illegal drug busts to obtain the drugs and money while killing the people there. It’s gotten to where I don’t know who to go to with this.”

Dean wonders, “Can someone tell me who this Blue Templar, why are they so bent on killing Joe?”

Dean Stanton knocks, “Is this a bad time?”

Joe looks, “Hey Stanton, no please. I’m ready to hit my head with this bed pan. What’s up?”

Stanton comes in, “You okay? I heard you nearly got shot.”

He nods, “Yep.”

Stanton asks, “What’s going on?”

Joe sighs, “Fine, but you and Brutus have to keep this here and just bring Danny and his big (covering Hope’s ears, who covers Alex’s ears) ass in here.”

Dean lets Joe call Danny, who comes in.

“Hey kid, what happen?”

Frank explains, “You’re brother nearly got shot.”

Danny, “What?! Who the hell did this?!”

Hope sighs, “Momma needs to sleep.”

Joe holds his kids, “Momma will, for now he needs to talk to Uncle Danny, mommy and the others.”

Hope nods as Nikki takes the kids to spend time with Linda. While the boys and Erin talk.

Henry sighs, “The FBI approached you?”

Joe nods.

Danny is angry, “And you didn’t think to tell me!”

Joe glares, “HOW THE HELL DO I APPROACH YOU?! TO YOU I DON’T SEEM TO DO ENOUGH AS A COP JACKASS. TELL ME?!”

Dean rubs his arms, “Babe your blood pressure.”

Joe sighs, “Anyway, the Blue Templar is currently limited, but I was going to come you to mom. When I had more. But I guess this is going to be now.”

Frank sighs, “Well for now the Doctor wants to keep you here for a week.”

Joe nods, looking to see the baby belt monitor showing the baby’s heartbeats. His baby seems strong like Dean and Joe. Ever the Winchester and Reagan this baby is.

Joe ends up dosing off, with the others leaving Dean and Joe. Jess came in with something to eat for Dean and the kids.

Hope finally asks, “Is momma okay? He no die.”

Dean shakes his head, as he holds Hope. Rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth as she starts to cry. Dean sighs, she just wanted to stay strong, now she’s scared about losing her momma.

Joe wakes up an hour later.

Dean says, “I think it’s time to take them down.” 

Joe nods, “Let’s take these asses down.”

Danny surprises them, “You want back up.”

Dean Stanton comes in, “Let’s go stop these jerks.”

Frank comes, “Well lets get started.”

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay. This is the in-between. I didn’t have much with what happen to Joe Reagan. For now just let me know if this is okay. One more part left, I hope you all enjoyed this story series.

If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story series please.


End file.
